


It Is Not Your Fault

by NicodiAngelofan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Underage Smoking, maybe promise will be our always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicodiAngelofan/pseuds/NicodiAngelofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro blames himself for things he can't control and Keith has habits he shouldn't, they come to a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting fanfic, hope you enjoy it!

Keith sits on the edge of the balcony railing, looking over the planet Arus. He’s smoking a cigarette when he heard the sound of doors sliding open.

“Keith?” it's Shiro. His voice has changed since the last time Keith had seen him, right before the mission. It's deeper, than Keith remembers.

It’s different than his Shiro, yet it’s still so _Shiro_.

Keith doesn't look behind him as he takes another drag, but he can hear Shiro come closer.

Nothing is said as he crosses the room. Then, when Keith feels him lean on the railing he finally turns to look at him.

Shiro is staring at the half smoked cigarette with those sad eyes that make Keith’s heart hurt. He tries telling himself that it doesn't mean Shiro is disappointed in him. Keith isn't sure he believes himself.

Why wouldn’t Shiro be disappointed in him? He would have expected better, hell Keith expected better.

He doesn't scold him at least not straight off. Instead, Shiro looks at him, and it's not exactly hurt and it's not exactly disappointment but it's something Keith can't pinpoint, something sad and maybe a little broken.

“I… “ There's a pause and for a moment Shiro doesn't know what to say. “you don't... smoke?” It's said like a question like he's not sure he trust his memories. Like he's not sure he trusts himself.

“I didn't, at least not before…” He doesn't need to finish his sentence, they both know.

“oh” it's soft barely whispered, and Keith knows that Shiro hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

It's quite, for a second, then he’s talking again.

"Did.." Shiro closes his eyes and sighs like words physically hurt him. Keith hates how defeated he looks, it makes him wish he could take away all of Shiro's pain, but he can't, he can't take away what's already been done. “Did you start because of me?”

“No! I-” Keith doesn't want to lie to him. He doubts Shiro believes it anyway. “It was one of the reasons.”

“I'm sorry.” It’s sincere but then again everything about Shiro is sincere.

“No.” Keith's voice is stern for the first time that night.

Shiro just nods like he was expecting it. Then he moves to leave. Keith grabs his hand pulling him back, pulling him closer then he was in the first place.

“No, Shiro look at me.” He graves Shiro face holding it between his hands' cigarette forgotten.

“I can't forgive you because you didn't do anything that needs apologizing for.”

“Yes, I did! I-I” Keith cuts him off.

“No, you didn't. You didn't ask for this. You didn't ask to be kidnapped or hurt. You didn't ask to go missing. You didn't ask to constantly fight for your life. And you didn't ask me to start smoking. You didn't ask for that, for any of this. You wanted to go on the kudos mission. You wanted to collect rock and ice samples. You were supposed to come back and be famous and happy. We were supposed to be happy together. You don't want what happens, and we couldn't control it."

Shiro breathing hard. Breath coming in quick gasps as he tries to stop the sobs that are fighting to escape.

“Please, please, please, don't blame yourself,” Keith begs, his voice brittle and eyes wet with tears.

Shiro wraps his arms around him pulling him into a tight hug, sliding him off of the balcony railing and into his arms. Shiro buries his face in dark hair and Keith wishes he could hold Shiro instead of the other way around. Keith can feel tears soak his hair.

He pushes himself away from Shiro's chest so he can look into the other man's eyes. Then carefully he uses his thumb to wipe away the wetness of Shiro's tears.

When he's sure Shiro is paying attention to him he leans back in so that their foreheads touch.

“I need you to promise me something.” Shiro's arms tighten around his waist in response. “Promise me you'll stop blaming yourself, promise me that you'll at least try.”

“Only if you promise me to quit smoking,” Shiro is giving him a small smile as he says it. He’s missed this. He missed Keith.

“Promise?”  Keith holds up his pinkie.  
“Promise.” Shiro kisses him as he clasps their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? tell me what you think! kudos and comments make my day :D


End file.
